


Remember that one time...

by Cashley



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is not sure how she got into this situation.</p><p>Or how Beca Mitchell tries to redeem herself after being an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Get. Out. Now.” Beca said through gritted teeth as she tried to hide behind the shower door, which sadly was almost see through.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before, Beca.” Chloe stated with a roll of her eyes as she stood with her arms crossed.

Five years later and Beca was in the same situation she was when Chloe cornered her in the ladies shower room to get her to join the Barden Bellas. But this time was different. There was no way that she was given in now. She didn’t care how much Chloe batted those big blue eyes of hers, she wasn’t backing down.

“That’s not the point!” Beca inched back a little as the redhead hopped on to the counter. “You can’t just barge in on my showers after I have already told you no just to get your way.”

“Okay first off, I’ve only ever done this once before. Second, I didn’t know you were going to be in the shower when I came over. And third,” Chloe replied adding a smile to the last part “Yes I can.”

“Do you know how disturbing- You know what, no! Just go and leave my spare key by the door on your way out.” Beca emphasized with a flick of her hand towards the door.

After the girls graduated from Barden, Beca got a job at a small record label in Los Angeles with a decent size paycheck. Several weeks after getting the job, she moved into a loft she found. The place wasn’t extremely spacious but it was perfect for the brunette. She tried the long distance relationship with Jesse, but unfortunately things didn’t work out and they called it off a few months ago. She was hurt but not broken. She saw it coming and knew long distance partnerships tend to not last; specially if the relationship was rocky to begin with. Chloe had moved to L.A. to get her masters in Music at USC. Which Beca told herself was not because of her even if Chloe could have gone anywhere. The redhead had separation anxiety and to be honest Beca didn’t mind. She had found an apartment a few miles from Beca’s loft then they exchanged spare keys for "practical reasons".

“No can do, Becs. Once an emergency key is given, it cannot be taken back while the friendship is still valid. Section 3, Paragraph 9 of The Best Friend Rulebook.” Chloe declared while grabbing a Rolling Stone magazine off the toilet.

Beca fired back, “Okay, that’s not a thing and-"

“It’s totes a thing. Aubrey has a few copies of the book stashed away. She wrote it after all.” Chloe promptly stated while flipping through the magazine.

“Seriously?! Why doesn’t that surprise me." Beca finally noticed the redhead flipping through her magazine. "What are you doing?!"

Not even looking up, Chloe said with a straight face, “I’m not leaving until you agree to go to the concert with me. Honestly, I don’t know why you’re being stubborn. It’s not like I’m asking you to go to a film festival.”

“Now that was a low blow.” The brunette shivered thinking about the time Jesse wanted to take her to an independent film festival. Course it could also be that she is naked and it’s starting to get cold. “You know exactly why I’m not going. Stop playing the innocent card. I swear if I hear that song one more time… I mean it’s not enough that you’ve made it your ringtone.”

“Do you know how rare it is that he’s even doing a gig?” Chloe put the magazine down. “This could be my only chance to see him perform in my lifetime!”

“Okay now you’re being ridiculous! If you really want to see him then go!” Beca stated as she almost lost her balance in the tub.

“But I hate going to concerts alone.” The redhead had now turned on the puppy dog eyes. The ones Chloe knew the shorter woman couldn’t resist. She was pulling out the big guns now. “It’s only one night. Pleassssssssssse?”

“Fine! I’ll go! Just stop with the eyes!” Beca tired shielding herself from the possibility of tears erupting from the redhead.

“Perfect! We’ll get sushi at that cute place down the road before we see Sisqo get his groove on!” Chloe jumped off the counter and made to leave. It still astonished Beca how the taller woman could go from near tears to beaming bubbly smile in three seconds flat. She was sure that if her teaching career didn’t work out then Chloe would make a great actor.

“Wear your best this Thursday, Mitchell!” Chloe shouted back to her from the living room.

“Wait, that’s tomorrow!” Beca called to Chloe from the bathroom.

Before leaving the loft Chloe answered back, “Yup! It’s a date!”

If Chloe had stayed one second longer she would have heard the one and only Beca Mitchell ungracefully slipping in the shower. Which was then followed by a string of curse words that would have made even Fat Amy blush.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! Well, later then I wanted. I'm working on three different stage productions in my life right now, so in order to cut down on wait time I'm splitting the concert chapter into two chapters. 
> 
> Consider this Chapter 2a.
> 
> Mash up the DJ is playing: https://soundcloud.com/jorge-davis-longoria/lady-gaga-vs-madonna-vs-david
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter (be it short)!

The only thing Beca disliked more than movies were crowds. She’d much rather be on the outskirts looking on then in the thick of the mob. People kept bumping into to her, which only made her grimace in pain from the giant bruise on her arm that she got when she slipped and hit it on the edge of the tub. She tried hiding it by wearing a jacket in order for Chloe not to question her about. After all, it was the redhead’s fault. Well not entirely, but one could make a strong argument. It was the shock of the woman’s last words to Beca before leaving her place the other day that caused the younger woman to stumble in the shower. It wasn’t what Chloe said but the tone she said it in that made it sound legit.

However, in classic Beca Mitchell style she chose to ignore it. Anything having to do with her love life always got put on the back burner if it started to make her feel unconformable. Plus today had been full of amazing surprises and usually the brunette did not do surprises except these had been the good kind. The person in front of her at the coffee house by her work had paid for her coffee, her boss gave her creative control on an up-and-coming singer, and she was having a great evening with Chloe.

When the redhead came over to pick her up, she was handed a blue box and told that she could open it when they got back from the concert. Chloe then snatched her hand and practically yanked her out the door, having just enough time to put the box down and take her keys.

Dinner was amazing. The older woman always had great taste in restaurants and this was definitely one of the better ones. They talked about Beca’s new project at work and who had the better album this year, Taylor Swift or Madonna. Chloe caught the younger woman up on how her studies were going. She was liking her master’s program and didn’t think she would need to do exotic dancing anytime soon. Beca still hadn’t decided if Chloe was serious or pulling a long running joke. When the check came the redhead insisted on paying. Beca said she really didn’t mind paying her half like they usually would do, but Chloe told her, with an added wink, that if she really wanted Beca could pay next time.

Now Beca was in a sea of people dancing to the opening DJ, who wasn’t half bad. He was playing a mash up of Lady Gaga, Madonna, and David Guetta. Chloe was dancing along to the music with this magnetic smile on her face, the one that always had Beca smiling back.

Chloe leaned into the shorter woman, "Dance with me."

“You didn’t tell me there was an opening act.” Beca started to bounce to the beat.

“I didn’t know there would be but I’m loving this beat.” The redhead captured the other woman’s wrists and drew her closer. “What do you think?”

It took a moment for Beca to respond as she got lost in the closeness of the singer next to her. No one could doubt that Chloe Beale was an amazing dancer. “I think the DJ is pretty good. He’s got talent.”

“I knew you would enjoy yourself.” She could not argue with Chloe. The redhead knew her too well. They got lost in the music as they danced, slowly inching closer to the other until Beca could feel the redhead’s arms around her neck. She opened her eyes to see Chloe head slightly tilted back like the music was raining down on them. Beca’s eyes tracked along the curve of singer’s neck up to the most kissable lips she had ever seen. The redhead slowly opened her eyes and brought them down to Beca’s. It was as if the music had stopped playing as the brunette gazed into the bright blue eyes across from her. Beca leaned in uncontrollably, a breath away from contact when a rambunctious young boy shoved past the two forcing them apart. The spell the music had put on them broke and brought them back to the crowd around them.

Beca shook her head like she was waking from a dream, “Hey I’m going to get a beer. Do you want one?”

“Yeah, I could use one.” Chloe said as sadness flew across her face. “I’ll go with you.”

“No!” Quickly recovering Beca added, “I don’t want us to lose our spot. I’ll be right back!”

And with that Beca bolted out of the crowd, finally getting a breath after breaking away from the hoard. She looked back at the crowd that still held the older woman, trying to figure out what the last five minutes were about. Silently wondering if it was wise to go back in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last half of the concert chapter.

Beer is one of humankind’s greatest inventions, Beca thought as she sat on a stone ledge with her almost finished third beer. She had gotten two beers, one for Chloe and one for her, but ended up drinking both in an attempt to build up the courage to go back into the hoard. She didn't know what was happening between Chloe and herself, but she found herself fearing what waited for her. After finishing Chloe’s beer, she went and got two more to replace the ones she demolished. However, instead of going back to the redhead she went back to the ledge to drink her beer. Beca eyed Chloe’s beer that sat next to her contemplating if it was wise to have a fourth. Sisqo was going to be on stage in a few minutes and Chloe was probably wondering where she had gone to.

“Hello feisty mouse,” Beca turned to see Kommissar walking up to her. “I did not expect to find you here.”

“Look Nancy Archer, I am not in the mood to be graced with your presence today.” Beca said with a wave of her hand. “Damn it. Why do I keep doing that?”

The blonde haired woman leaned against the ledge. “I’ve got that effect on people. I’m, how do you say, pleasing to the eye.”

“I’m aware.” Beca turned to look at the crowd. “What are you doing here Kommissar?”

“Pieter and I are big fans of Sisqo. We would not miss this once in a lifetime performance.” Beca should not have been surprised. It was like everyone and their mother loved this man. What was surprising is that she hadn’t seen Bumper yet. “Are you here alone? Where is Poison Oak?”

Beca turned to eye the exceptionally tall woman, “What?”

“You know the woman who battles Batman. Has red hair and looks great in a leotard” Kommissar tried to explain.

“Poison Ivy?” Beca looked at the blonde incredulously.

“Yes, the redhead who is always with you.” She smiled happy that her meaning had finally come across to the brunette.

Beca was starting to notice that the giantess was becoming a little blurry and thought that maybe she had one too many to drink. “Oh, Chloe. She’s somewhere. I don’t know.”

“Are you two having, what is that term, lover’s quarrel?” The blonde asked curiously.

“What?! No!” Beca exclaimed almost spilling what was left of her beer. “We’re fine. Why would you say that?!”

Kommisar was taken aback be this display. “I am sorry. You are looking lonely and drinking. I figure you and your girlfriend had fought.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. Why would you think that?” Beca exasperated. “I mean not that I’m against that sort of thing. Does Chloe think that? I just… what am I saying?”

The German pitied Beca in that moment. Feisty mouse clearly had a lot to think about. “Maybe you should find Moulin Rogue. She must be looking for you.”

“You’re right. I should. I should find Chloe. Her beer is getting warm.” Beca picked up the beer next to her and hopped off the ledge, but in her inebriated state she misjudged how far from the ground she was. Hands shot out to catch her before she hurt herself or spilled the beer. Beca found herself in the strong arms of the leader of Das Sound Machine.

“Beca?” Both Kommissar and Beca turned to look at a shocked Chloe who stood less than ten feet away. This was possible the worst moment of Beca Mitchell’s life and yes that included the time Fat Amy vag flashed the President of the United States.

“Chloe?!” Scrambling to stand up, the brunette tried to regain her balance. “I can explain!”

“Save it, Beca!” Chloe was now red in the face with rage. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Chloe stormed out of the situation not waiting for a response. Beca immediately tossed the beer in the nearest trashcan and jogged after the enraged redhead. “Chloe, wait!”

Pieter came up alongside his co-leader, handing her a bottle of water, having witnessed the last few minutes. “Has munchkin and Jessica Rabbit finally become one?”

Taking a sip of the refreshing drink Kommissar replied, “Sadly no.”


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how fast Beca ran she didn’t end up catching up to Chloe. There was nothing she could do but call for a taxi and take her sorry ass home. She tried calling Chloe but the redhead had turned her cell off. It wasn’t until after the fifth desperate text that Beca pulled the pint of mint chocolate chip out of the freezer and pumped up her latest mix that she was working on.

As she sat on the counter eating ice cream and trying to figure out what to do next she remember the box Chloe had given her earlier in the evening. Putting the container down, she jumped off the counter and retrieved the box, taking it with her to the couch. She stared at it contemplating if it was best to open it right now. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the box to find a new pair of Bose headphones. If Beca didn’t feel like shit before, she did now.

The whole of the day hit her then as she put the headphones back in the box. Hopefully tomorrow, when things cool down, she’ll be able to talk to Chloe.

* * *

A week had passed without any word from Chloe. Beca had tried to reach her, almost went as far as dropping in at Chloe’s place unannounced. Almost.

After a few days, it started to effect her sleep cycle. One night she decided to throw in the towel and make the call she’d been dreading. It was around 7:00am in New York, which means the other woman was up and probably heading out for the day.

Beca sat by her computer hoping this would work. A minute later and Aubrey Posen’s face lit up her screen. “This better be good, Mitchell.” Aubrey sat on her couch in a suit while she slipped on fresh coffee.

“I fucked up.” Beca said as she clutched a pillow to her chest.

“What’s new?” Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey. “But seriously Beca, what can I do for you? You must be desperate if you’re contacting me.”

“I am.” Beca sighed knowing that this was going to hurt. “It’s Chloe. She’s not talking to me.”

Aubrey quietly set her coffee down and adjusted her posture. This was not going to be good was all that was running through Beca’s mind. “Beca, I need you to tell me exactly what happened.”

“Chloe hasn’t talked to you?” Beca was hoping the redhead had talked to her best friend and that she wouldn’t have to go through the details.

“No, she has not. Which means if she has not told me, then you’re in deeper shit then you think.” Aubrey cut straight to the point. “What did you do?”

Beca sighed before recounting everything that had happened last week. She didn’t leave anything out, including the headphones that Chloe had given to her.

“And what exactly was it that she said to you when she left you in the shower?” Aubrey picked her coffee back up.

“She said ‘It’s a date!’, but friends say that to each other all the time.” Beca defended her reasoning.

“Have you ever said that to Chloe?” Aubrey asked over her mug of coffee.

Beca thought this over for a second, “Well… no. But don’t friends throw that word around all the time?”

“Only when they want to move past friendship.” Beca heard Staci before she entered into her view. Staci was clad in nothing but booty shorts and a tank top. She sat down next to Aubrey, giving the blonde a quick kiss before sipping from her own mug of coffee. “Morning, Beca!”

Beca was in a state of shock. Honestly, she should have seen this coming.  She just didn’t except it to be sprung on her in such a calm manner. “When did this happen?”

“Don’t change the subject, Mitchell.” Aubrey said as placed her mug down. “I think you’re in denial and you’ve been in denial since you first auditioned for the Bellas.”

“I am not in denial!” Beca threw the pillow aside.

“Completely in denial. But it’s okay it happens all the time and one day you’ll realize it.” Staci turned to Aubrey, who just smiled at her. “And that day will the best day of your life.”

“Okay seriously when I fix things with Chloe, we’re talking about this.” She gestured between the two women on her screen.

Aubrey turned back to the webcam. “Beca, what does it feel like when you are away from Chloe?”

“It sucks, that’s what it feels like.” Aubrey immediately put on her no-nonsense face at Beca causing the woman to sigh again. “It hurts. I mean I really care about her. She’s my best friend and it feels terrible not to be able to talk to her.”

“Good. Now how did it feel when you couldn’t talk or be around Jesse?”

Beca protested, “That’s different.”

“No it’s not.” Staci chimed in.

She figured it best to be honest if she wanted to fix this. “We were in a long distance relationship and I was busy getting my life together here. I didn’t notice half the time how I felt.” 

“How does it feel when you are around, Chloe?” Aubrey said as she put her hand on top of Staci’s.

This was something Beca had tried not to think about because once she opened that door there was no going back. She was afraid of what she might find on the other side. “I don’t know. I feel happy, when she is not bombarding me in the shower. Chloe’s an amazing woman who is more optimistic than anyone I know. She’s beautiful and her smile is infectious.”

Beca stopped then to look down at her hands. Aubrey and Staci stayed still but were silently waiting for the other woman to continue. “I hate hugs or contact with people in general but when she hugs me it’s like we’re the only ones in the room. She supports me and encourages me to never give in whenever I fail. She makes me want to be a better person… oh no…” It finally hit Beca. It was as if the blinds had been opened and a new light was casted on all the events of her friendship with Chloe.

She heard someone clapping and looked up to find Aubrey smiling. “Why are you clapping?!”

“Because you finally realized what I’ve been trying to tell you for years?” Aubrey said with an award winning smile on her face.

Beca looked confused, “…that I like Chloe as more than a friend?”

“No. That you’re an idiot.” Aubrey stated flatly.

“Honey, that’s not nice.” Staci scolded her. “This is a big moment for Beca.”

Aubrey sighed, “I’m sorry, Beca. I’m happy for you but now that you know how you feel you’ve got to fix what has transpired between Chloe and yourself. Because I’d really hate to have to hurt you.”

Beca started to laugh but stopped when she saw the serious look on Aubrey's face. “You’re right. But I don’t even know where to start! She won’t return my calls or texts.”

“Who are you?” Staci said in her business voice.

“I’m sorry” Beca said looking around confused.

“Who are you?” Staci said again. “Because this is not the Beca Mitchell that I know. The Beca Mitchell I know would not rollover and give in like this. The Beca I know would grab the reins and run straight to the top knocking down everything that stood in her way! You’re a champion and a musical warrior, Beca! Act like one!”

Beca looked at Staci as if she had grown a tail, but then an idea came to her. If there was anything Beca knew in this world it was music. The idea that started to form in her mind was brilliant. Crazy, but brilliant. She would need help if she was going to pull this off.

“Hey, Staci… do you still have the number of that guy who did our outfits for the Lincoln Center?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Other fics and theatre life have taken control of my life.


End file.
